Episode 5050 (14 April 2015)
Synopsis At the hospital Roxy sits reading to Ronnie from a magazine. She tells Aleks that she is going to stay and he assumes that she is angry due to Marta being at Ineta’s party. Roxy dismisses him and goes back to her sister’s side and denies that they are having problems. After taking an ‘advance’ from the market office cash box, Aleks tells Charlie that he intends to show Roxy how he feels about her. At the hospital, Roxy’s phone rings and Ronnie sees Charlie’s name on the screen. Ronnie thanks her for looking after Charlie for her. Roxy is paranoid that she will find out what happened. Aleks visits Phil and Sharon and asks for Roxy’s hand in marriage, producing an engagement ring. At the hospital, Roxy finds Charlie talking to the doctor and tells Charlie to be more positive. Sharon and Phil bring baby Matthew to see his mum. Roxy gets flustered when everyone praises how she stepped up to the mark to be there for Matthew; she tries to make Ronnie hold Matthew, but she can’t. Roxy flees, upset, and Charlie pursues. Spotting them in an embrace, Aleks assumes it’s about Ronnie and takes Roxy in his arms. Sharon and Phil head home with Matthew and Roxy is left alone with Ronnie. Ronnie admits that she’s jealous of the way Roxy is with Matthew. Roxy assures her that he needs his mummy. Meanwhile, Charlie’s stunned when Aleks shows him the engagement ring and later fills in Roxy. She’s shocked but tells Charlie his future is with Ronnie and hers is with Aleks - she wants to do the right thing. In the Minute Mart, Aleks overhears Shabnam critiquing Masood’s past love life - something that Shabnam says about women needing a shoulder to cry on makes gives Aleks food for thought. He heads home where he finds Roxy waiting. Nervous, she asks if he has something to ask her. Aleks produces the ring… then asks Roxy how long she’s been sleeping with her sister’s husband? Kush bumps into Tamwar in the market, he’s been left to hold the fort while Aleks deals with Roxy. Khush teases him about falling hard for Nancy. Back at the office, Tamwar finds Aleks counting a large amount of money, he has decided to give himself an advance of his wages and says that a record of it won’t be needed. At the Minute Mart, Masood shows Shabnam some possible partners for Tamwar on the laptop - Fatima’s sent some possible matches for an arranged marriage. Kush predicts that by the end of the month Tamwar will be with Nancy and later tells Nancy Tamwar’s looking for her. Shabnam disapproves. Tamwar’s pleased when Nancy visits him at the market office and he invites her home. Nancy rants to him about the situation with her family and he tells her that he is there for her if she ever needs anyone. As Tamwar studies Aleks’ records, he works out that Aleks has been taking an extra maintenance fee but there is no record of it on the council receipts - he’s been ripping off the market traders… At the Vic, the Carters congregate in the living room with Billy and Pam to plan Stan’s funeral. Mick is convinced Shirley doesn’t care enough to be there but she arrives late with Buster, much to everyone’s surprise. Billy shows them the price estimate but they aren’t able to cover it. Buster offers to pay but Mick is reluctant to allow it. Pam frets that Billy’s arranged Jim and Stan’s funerals on the same day. Later, an upset Tina sits with Sonia who tells her that it’s not her responsibility to fix the family - she needs to grieve for her dad, not worry about everyone else. Tina gets an idea and heads out to flag down a cab. Carol visits Max to talk about Jim’s funeral and Max offers to pay for the whole thing. As she leaves she comes across a customer of Max’s; the hood of his car has smoke pouring out of it. At the Arches, Max takes orders Jay to fix it, batting of his concern about Jim’s death. Whilst working on the car Jay realises that the car, from the batch that Phil organised for Max, is stolen. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes